


BVDN collection

by JanxAngel



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BVDN, F/M, Gen, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanxAngel/pseuds/JanxAngel
Summary: A collection of prompts I wrote for The Prince and the Heiress' writing night.  I came in late which is why I only have 7 instead of 10.





	BVDN collection

**Airship**

Bulma looked at her handiwork.  The massive ship towered over the grounds of Capsule Corp, the impressiveness of its size matched only by the brilliance of the technology of its creation.

“Are you sure that bucket of parts will fly?”

She sighed and turned to her husband.  “Yes Vegeta, I’m sure.”

“I don’t understand what the point of it is.  You already have many other flying machines, ones that are more powerful and faster.  This thing is just… ridiculous.”

“Does there need to be a point besides seeing if I can?  To see if I can take old technology and make it do new things?  Before you answer with a snide comment,” she said as he took a breath, “the answer is no.”

Vegeta shook his head.  He’d never understand these creatures.  However, he did feel he should try and be at least minimally supportive.  “Well… Ridiculous as it may be, at least it looks pleasing to the eye.”

“What?  Are you seriously complimenting my project?”

“I can see you put a great deal of effort into it.  I may not understand why, but I  _ have _ learned to recognize your best craftsmanship.”

“Thank you sweetie,” she replied and giggled as he blushed.

 

**Goggles**

“Alright everyone!  Goggles on! Let’s get this ship underway!” Bulma cried to her “crew”.

Her crew was her husband, complaining the whole way, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, and somehow, 18.  She wasn’t sure how that had happened exactly, but she’d appeared when Bulma had called for volunteers.

In reality the ship could almost be run by only one person, but for best results a small crew was best.

She smiled broadly as everyone stood ready at their stations and the great metal beast roared to life.  The great combustion chambers lighting off and the boilers building up the last of the steam head they needed to take off.  The mighty propellers chopped the air with a sound like thunder and the ship rose up from the tarmac below. 

They were sure going to be one hell of a sight once they were flying over the city!

 

**Victorian**

It wasn’t like Capsule Corp needed more money, so they set it up as a charity event instead.  The Time-Travelers Ball. A gala like no other aboard an actual airship, straight out of a novel or comic book!  Dress code was of course Victorian style or Steampunk to enhance the atmosphere.

There were a number of events planned to run through the year.  After all, one didn’t build a giant airship and host just one party on it.  For the inaugural event however, Bulma would preside over the party, with her husband at her side.

That was a treat she didn’t expect.  She’d been sure she could convince him to accompany her for the party, but getting him dressed up was going to be another problem entirely.  Or so she had thought.

“I will agree to  **A** costume, but I will have to see it before I will wear it in public.  I will not allow myself to look a fool no matter what,” he’d growled.

“Wow.  I thought this would be way harder.  I promise, I will find you an outfit suitable for a prince.”

Oh and it was.  The costumer she’d commissioned for both their outfits really delivered.  On the hanger Vegeta’s looked regal already. When he put it on however, it seemed to amplify everything about his princely bearing and manner.  He had looked at himself in the mirror and declared that it was acceptable.

The night of the ball however, people were bowing to him without him saying a word.

 

**Gears**

“What the hell is this shit?” she shouted.  The gears of her precious ship were mangled beyond repair.  She’d have to cut new ones to fix it.

“What are you shrieking about now Woman?”

“Did you do this?”

“Why would I damage your machine?”

“I don’t know…  Shit. This is going to be a week’s worth of work to fix.  The Tower of Mystery cruise is just around the corner and I have other work that needs to get done on top of it.”  She sighed heavily. And if I don’t know how it happened in the first place, I could do all of the repairs only to have it break again.”

“Could this be the cause?” Vegeta said, pulling a thick steel bar from the workings with a protesting shriek of metal.

Bulma’s eyes narrowed and her glare went cold.  “Yes I think so. Seems there’s a saboteur hanging around.  They’ll wish it was their head in those works when I’m done with them.”

Vegeta smirked.  There was no hell he could think of worse than the one created by being on the receiving end of Bulma’s wrath. 

 

**Anachronism**

“Why?  Why did you try to sabotage my airship?” Bulma asked in a fierce tone.

The man looked at her and sneered.  “That anachronistic pile of garbage?  Why did you even build it in the first place?  It doesn’t belong in the modern world. Its a waste of time, money, materials, and resources.  Maintaining it only takes up more, not to mention the costs of fuel and docking.”

“So you think literally shoving a spanner into the works is the way to fix it?  I mean, who does that? Its so stupid.”

“I was hoping to get the point across in a minor way first.  If that doesn’t work, well, there are escalations planned.”

“Are planned?” Vegeta said from his place at the side of the room.  There was no way he was letting Bulma interrogate this man alone after all.  “You have allies in this?”

The man ignored Vegeta.

 

**Wild Wild West**

“AHHHHH!!!!” Bulma screamed.

“Fucking stop your caterwauling woman!”  Vegeta said as he plucked her off the horse she was riding.  Though “riding” was sort of relative at this point since after the animal had been spokked and bolted, “hanging on for dear life” was more applicable.

“Fuck you!” she gasped, throwing her arms around his neck.  “You can fly and are pretty much invulnerable to regular damage.”

“You’re the one who decided that a Wild Wild West party was a good idea.  I certainly gave you no reason to think that sitting on the back of skittish animal was something that was a wise idea,” he said as he set her down.

“Can you at least bring said animal back here?  Alive and unharmed?”

“Tch.  Why should I have to waste my time on something so trivial?”

“Because I’m asking you nicely, as your wife.”

“Fine.  But I will absolutely refuse to have anything else to do with these creatures, no matter what you may promise me.”

“Believe me, I’m done with horses.  I’m gonna hire some pro riders to entertain instead.”

 

**Revolver**

He looked at the weapon disdainfully.  What a pitiful thing, even by the standards, such as they were, of this planet.  Six shots and it was empty. Each round may have been relatively powerful, but terribly inefficient.  Slow to reload as well. Ample time for an attacker to take advantage of the opening. “What is this ridiculous thing called?”

“That’s a revolver.  It’s a very old kind of gun, but still in use because of its reliability.”

His eyebrows shot up.  “People still use things like  _ this _ ?  That’s one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard.  I know your weak species relies on weapons, but one that is so clearly inferior?”

“I just said it was reliable and that’s why!  Besides, its usually not just two people fighting with things like this.”

“Ah. I see.  Someone else still has ammunition while the other reloads.”

“Exactly.”

“How is it more reliable than other weapons?”

“Fewer moving parts.  The mechanism is pretty simple, so its easy to keep it working with minimal maintenance.  And if it gets gummed up, most people can figure out how to get it working again on their own without having special tools.”

“Hmm.  That  _ is _ an advantage.  I can see why such a thing would be in use in difficult environments.”

“I didn’t know you’d be so interested in Earth weapons, Vegeta.  I’d have taken you to some museum if you’d said something.”

“I wasn’t aware that Earthlings kept such things.  Usually old weapons get used to make new ones.”


End file.
